unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Free living seaweed
|details = Try to imagine seaweed gently moving in the waves. Like they are dancing... But what if they were moving completely independently from the waves? In Kakadu, there is a man who says he saw seaweed like this. I would like you investigate whether this man's story is true. Go ask the Port Official about how to sail to Kakadu |step1 = /Course as far as Kakadu/Jakarta/Port Official/ Then you're going to Kakadu? Head straight southeast from this town and you'll reach the mainland. Then sail along the land to the northeast until you see a town. I think you'll have to travel quite some distance, though. Please don't attempt this journey until you're fully prepared. |step2 = /I won't tell you/Kakadu/Resident near Rest Area/ So you believe my story about that seaweed? No matter who I tell, nobody believes me. Even the Sailors who went with me there think I'm off my rocker... What? You say you don't necessarily believe me either? Crikey! Alright then, I won't tell you anything. What gives... |step3 = /A lie can be expedient/Kakadu/Seafarer/ You're asking about seaweed? In that case, there's someone from this town... Oh... you made him angry? I haven't seen anything myself, so there's nothing at all I can tell you. But that one, he's rather simple chap. Just say "I believe you." and I'm sure he'll tell you everything without even resisting. |step4 = /Make a hasty judgement/Kakadu/Resident/ You again? I've got nothing to say to you... Oh... You believe me? But a short while ago... Oh, you don't say? Then I jumped to the wrong conclusion! Ha, that's completely different all together. Then I'll tell you everything I know. |step5 = /If it was swimming/Kakadu/Resident/ I went on an excursion with some Sailors here. We headed continously southwest along the mainland, reached the westernmost point and then went straight south. But, as we were sailing, I accidentally fell into the sea. It was nice and warm, so I thought I'd just have a swim. But since my legs got tangled in seaweed, I felt quite uncomfortable and peered into the water... |step6 = /Moving on its own/Kakadu/Resident/ I though some seaweed about the size of my palm had torn off and was floating away. But it was going in a different direction than the waves. After looking carefully, I noticed it was fluttering slightly. It was quite creepy, so I returned to the boat quickly. When I told the Sailors, they wouldn't even listen. Ruined my day, it did. |stepfinal = Investigation of seaweed that moves on its own/Perth Sea Basin/along the coast, north of Pinjarra (5490, 6300)/ The seaweed seen by the man from Kakadu was fluttering slightly and moving against the waves. Perhaps it wasn't a plant at all. Go to the west coast of the continent Kakadu is on. Then investigate the moving seaweed. |discoXP = 451 |cardXP = 225 |reportXP = 330 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Perth Sea Basin }}